megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Baofu
Shadow Baofu is the Shadow Self of Baofu that appears in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. Appearances *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Boss Profile Unlike the ''Innocent Sin Shadow Selves, Shadow Baofu was created by Nyarlathotep to taunt Baofu and make him feel miserable. He uses the Persona Reverse Prometheus in battle, and appears beforehand in the form of Reverse Odysseus. Reverse Odysseus appears in front of Baofu at the Room of Knowledge showing the former choking Miki Asai, Baofu's former lover and partner that died many years ago. The Reverse Persona tells Baofu "Kaoru Saga... I am you... What is yours is also mine"; Miki and Ulala beg the Persona to release the former but the Persona ignores them. It asks Baofu if he feels the anger inside him and who is it for, and that he will give him the answer with Miki's blood and snapping Miki's neck. This enrages Baofu who prepares himself to attack the Reverse Persona. Whichever option the player chooses, Baofu will either act weak or fight his own demons. If he acts weak, he will kill the Reverse Persona but he will also feel the pain of the attack and falls to his knees. He will blame himself for the death of Miki saying that he was only thinking of himself and because of that she died, that his revenge was pointless, and he was no different than Tatsuzou. If Baofu fights his own demons he doesn't kill the Reverse Persona, instead he admits that it was him he couldn't forgive. A ghost of Miki appears in front of him and Baofu apologized to her saying that his own selfishness was the one that killed Miki and that he shouldn't have involved her in the issue of the Tien Tao Lien. Miki tells him that it wasn't his fault, she knew the risks she was taking in the situation. She decided to help him because he never looked back, he always believed that he was right and she liked that person. When the party is back at Monado Mandala, Baofu admits to the others that he was planning on using them from the beginning because he couldn't do anything by himself. The others didn't mind and told him to keep going, causing Baofu to comment that there is a lot of things in life. When the party arrives at the World of Conviction they see Lisa. Tatsuya tries to set her free but Shadow Baofu and Shadow Maya prevents him from doing so and attack the party. The difficulty of this boss battle depends on the decisions the player makes in the Room of Knowledge and the Room of Emotion. After the battle ends the Shadows disappear and Lisa is set free, Tatsuya then begs Philemon to take Lisa back to the real world which Philemon does instantly. Strategy Shadow Baofu is strong against physical attacks, voids dark spells and is weak against thunder spells. Make Maya use Mediarama with whichever Persona she has or Diarahan with Artemis because Shadow Baofu's Level Trap aand Bastard Snap along with Shadow Maya's Eclipse Mirror and Diamond Dust deals a great amount of damage. If Baofu has Prometheus make him use Baptism by Thunder against Shadow Baofu. It is also recommended that a thunder Fusion Spell is used against Shadow Baofu. His most dangerous attack is Level Trap that damages the whole party based on their level, the character with the highest level will be killed instantly which in most cases this would be Tatsuya so use a Persona with reviving spells or numerous reviving items. He also uses Shadow Force that will make the player unavailable to see the HP and SP of the party and not be able to enter the status menu, this isn't critical since it will wear off by time but be sure to heal often and remember what kind of status spells the Shadows use so you can heal it. In the case of Shadow Maya reflects magic spells but is weak against physical attacks so it is highly recommended to make Tatsuya use Gigantic Fist with Apollo since that attack is stronger than his normal attacks with a good weapon. The attack that deals more damage is Eclipse Mirror that deals almighty and dark damage but it can easily be healed if Maya is still active. She also has Mediarama to heal herself and Shadow Baofu but she doesn't cast this spell often. Physical Fusion Spells are a good choice against her even though is not really necessary if you make Tatsuya use Apollo unless she uses the spell Tetrakarn that makes the wearer reflect one physical attack. If all characters have their Ultimate Personas with the necessary skills, they can use the Fusion Spell Dragon Cross that can cause over 2000 HP of damage to both Shadows but it will not damage Shadow Maya due to her reflection of magic spells so it's best to use it against Shadow Baofu. Stats Weak= |-| Strong= Battle Quotes *Beg for mercy! Maybe I'll let you go? (When the player tries to contact him) *Here you go! (When doing normal attack) *Persona! (When summoning Reverse Prometheus) *Die! (When summoning Reverse Prometheus) *That's so lame, huh? (When summoning Reverse Prometheus) Gallery Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Bosses